


Enduring the cold is nothing new

by dragonndoggod



Series: Trying something new won’t kill you, until your imagination runs wild [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It’s damn cold out and all he wants to do is go home.  Though seeing a familiar face seems to help.





	Enduring the cold is nothing new

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from the app on my phone (prompt #157): You carefully slip your hand into someone’s coat pocket.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

Bracing himself against the blowing wind, the sharp chill cutting through his body easily. Grumbling under his breath and pulling his jacket closer while hunching his shoulders as he ducked his head. Wishing for a cup of hot coffee or anything that would warm his body, John eyed the small herd as they grazed. 

Usually he would be able to usher the cattle to a small pasture and leave them to their own device. Lately, though, animals had been disappearing. Both horses and cattle, no matter how many times he had to tame horses or spend money that was starting to dwindle on replacing the missing animals.

Lifting his head at the approaching figure, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Why’re you out here?” John spoke up, straightening his back as Shirou approached.

“You can’t be that comfortable standing out here, can you?” Shirou asked, looking him over before continuing. “Abigail wants you inside, you’ve been out here too long.”

A knowing look, the nudge of a shoulder against his and a slight shove.

“Go inside, John and get warm. You’ve been out here too long.”

John paused for a moment, eying Shirou as he pulled his hand out of his own pocket and slipping it into Shirou’s, giving the warm fingers a squeeze. Pale eyes lighting up behind glasses and the warmth that Shirou’s body offered. Giving the man a look and the fingers another squeeze, John pulled his hand away.

“Alright, but don’t stay out here too long.”

Shirou gave him a nod, following John to where he left his horse before he felt a hand on his elbow. Catching the rising color to Shirou’s cheeks before the man leaned in. He wasn’t expecting Shirou’s hand on his hip and the mumbled words that he barely understood. Giving his side lover a small smile and licking at his bottom lip, he reached for the reins and pulled Shirou close.

Lips to an ear, the reply the reply to those mumbled words and the sudden rush of a heady scent. A barely there whimper before Shirou gave him a shove, looking away in embarrassment.

“Go on home, John.”

“Sure,” a sound of agreement, “don’t dally in returning. You still have to keep your promise to Abigail and me.”

John laughed, pulling himself up into his saddle and urging his horse towards Beecher’s Hope. A glance over his shoulder and to the figure that was half turned, watching him ride away.


End file.
